The present invention relates to an umbrella, tent, or canopy, specifically to an umbrella with a storage chamber for an enclosure canopeum of netting, and having mechanisms for canopeum deployment, retraction, and interchange.
Devices such as umbrellas, canopies, and tents are widely used outdoors. They are familiar features of gardens, yards, patios, restaurants, beaches, pools and parks. These devices interdict unwanted environmental agents approaching from above. Excessive sunlight, rain, and falling debris are blocked. Outdoor living is enhanced by protection from such intrusions. However, umbrellas usually lack protective barriers effective beyond the edge of their canopies. This allows vulnerability to invasion by pests such as mosquitoes, flies, and bees.
Therefore, inventors have proposed protective enclosures for temporary outdoor structures. Additionally, some inventors have proposed mechanisms to extend and retract umbrella enclosures.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 144,792, November 1873, to Prentiss describes a portable combination of umbrella and netting. The net material is attached to the periphery of the umbrella""s canopy.
This enclosure is long enough to reach the ground.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,984, April 1950, to Parmenter describes an umbrella said to provide enhanced, adjustable protection from the elements.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,228, March 1951, to Martini describes a transparent shield suspended from an umbrella.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,752, December 1953, to Kampf et al. describes a xe2x80x9cgardenxe2x80x9d type umbrella with a hollow support. The support contains a cord used to manipulate the umbrella""s canopy. One end of the cord is attached to a runner on the support. The cord""s other end, after passing through a pulley, is connected to a manually operated reel.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,453, November 1969, to D""Ulisse and D""Ulisse describes a net for converting an umbrella to a shelter from insects. It consists of a dome-shaped net covering for beach-type umbrellas, adapted to rest on the roof of the umbrella. It possessing sidewalls that extend to the ground. A hole is provided in the center of the covering to permit the umbrella support pole to protrude. Loops are provided at the bottom, perimeter of the wall for use staking the wall to the ground. Devices are provided on the dome for securing it to the umbrella.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,857, November, 1971, to May et al. describes a tent fly supported by a structure that keeps the fly taut. It also separates the fly from the top of the tent. The fly contains parts of the canopy, overhanging the edge of the tent. Methods are also provided to adjust the canopy and to facilitate its deployment.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,022, January 1975, to Arndt et al. describes a umbrella-like structure with sides of netting. These sides drape down and outward, secured to the ground with stakes.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,233, May 1977, to Grundman describes an umbrella with an attached retractable protective material.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,931, May 1978, to Hall describes an umbrella whose support is located off-center, at the side of its canopy. The space under the umbrella is enclosed by means of segments of fabric suspended from its periphery.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,363, May 1980, to Watts et al. describes a collapsible, combination umbrella and tent. The support frame is attached to two central hubs mounted on a central pole. Movement of these hubs facilitate erection and collapsing of the structure and its covering.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,468, December 1983, to Wilson describes a lawn type umbrella. It has an enlarged canopy and central pole cover that expands to provide increased covering.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,712, December 1992, to Robinson describes a combination beach umbrella and screen apparatus. It includes a flexible, detachable, screen attached around the perimeter of the canopy of the umbrella. The screen is designed to provide additional shade and protection from insects, and inclement weather.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,759, November 1994, to Cantwell describes a screen tent house having slanted walls extending from a central canopy.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,595, September 1997, to Vonderhorst, et al. describes a removable screen apparatus, that may be mounted atop an umbrella. It promises transportable personal protection from flying insects.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,587, October 1997, to Bilotti describes an umbrella net that provides a drawstring for adjusting the height of the umbrella""s net wall. It also offers a method for withdrawing the wall into a sleeve-like storage space located under the peripheral edge of the umbrella.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,822, April 1998, to Einck describes a patio set including an umbrella. A skirt extends down from the umbrella""s canopy. The skirt is moveable, relative to the canopy. It is retracted when the canopy is raised, and extended when the canopy is lowered. In both raised and lowered situations the canopy is itself extended. The raised canopy is for when chairs and table are in use. The lowered location of the canopy protects chairs and table, when they are unoccupied. The skirt is moved between by a set of flexible members connected to the lower end of the skirt. Movement of the flexible members, such as cords, can be accomplished in a variety of ways such as rack and pinion, pneumatic cylinder, hydraulic cylinder, or by motor.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,547, September 1998, to Derlinga describes a combination umbrella and gazebo. Walls dropped from the canopy of the umbrella define the structure as a gazebo. A stepped sequence of cords is attached at one end to a crank. The cords provide a way to raise and lower the sides.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,891, January 2000, to Surface, Decker, and Fanti describes a screen enclosure system providing a tether system attachable to the umbrella and shaped to form an exoskeleton over the umbrella. The skeleton is made by attaching many individual tethers to the umbrella over the spines of the umbrella. Also provided is a screening system attached to the exoskeleton by fasteners.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,278, December 2000, to Lin describes an umbrella with a series of overlapping canopies designed to provide ventilation as well as protection.
Devices referenced above have a number of disadvantages. Protective enclosures temporarily mounted on umbrellas, such as described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,453, D""Ulisse and D""Ulisse, November 1969, require considerable time and effort to attach and remove. These are procedures that can excessively challenge many individuals"" strength and manual dexterity. Most people apparently shun the demands of such enclosures.
During periods while removed from the umbrella, enclosures benefit from storage. This avoids damage from destructive agents such as bird droppings, air-borne dirt, and tear inflicting objects. Umbrella enclosures therefore benefit from placement in storage containers, when not in active service.
To avoid problems described above, various solutions have been proposed. Mechanisms that extend and retract enclosures permanently attached to umbrellas may be seen in prior art. Examples include disclosures such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,587, Bilotti, October 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,547, Derlinga, September 1998. However these devices have significant limitations.
Bilotti suggested stowing retracted netting around an umbrella""s canopy. However, material gathered at the tips of umbrella ribs inevitably droops. A series of catenary shaped segments then adorns the umbrella canopy. Some may view these hangings as cumbersome protuberances, unsightly and physically intrusive. Such configurations also act as catch basins for airborne debris.
Recognizing these problems, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,547, September 1998, Derlinga proposed folding sheaths, extensions of the canopy, that wrap around canopy suspended netting. However, opening and closing such sheaths is time consuming, and also may be physically taxing for some individuals.
Inventors have, for well over a century, recognized advantages of adding enclosures such as netting to umbrellas. However, the prior art shows no adequate solution to the inherent problems indicated above. Past attempts at providing effective, convenient deployment, retraction, and storage of umbrella enclosures have not been successful.
Accordingly, beside the objects and advantages of the enclosures described in our above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide an outdoor structure with a storage chamber (xe2x80x9cchamberxe2x80x9d) for enclosing material such as netting. The chamber can contain a canopeum of the enclosure material (xe2x80x9ccanopeumxe2x80x9d) when the material is not in use. The word canopeum describes an enclosure of material that protects occupants against intrusions by insects and other unwelcome agents. Canopy is the term used to indicate a standard umbrella covering.
(b) to provide a transport system for moving the canopeum between the chamber and the enclosure""s operational positions
(c) to provide ways for attachment, removal, and interchange of canopeums having assorted compositions, textures, and details
(d) to provide modifications to standard umbrella structures, insuring cooperation with the present invention
Further objects and advantages of the present invention include the following. The invention encourages use of a canopeum that is convenient to store, deploy, and retract. The invention""s storage chamber and deployment system is both simple to use and cost effective to manufacture. These factors support the invention""s availability to prevent annoyance, and possible disease, from insect pests.